Talk:Travel in Norrath
Just adding some notes that came to mind. Jado818 (talk) 17:21, February 20, 2014 (UTC) *The Sundered Frontier (paineel kerra island etc) has hover disc's to travel around the zone. *Moors of Ykesha has balloons to travel around the zone. Noted notes :) Thanks Jado818, had those on my notepad list but it's handy to have them here too. I'm getting so close to having this page done. I've had a snooze today, which always makes writing smoother. While I'm thinking of it, what's the benefit of a POI over a Loc in your opinion? I noticed you added some to a page a few days ago. I've used the POI from time to time, but I seem to have a harder time getting those to autofill than other types of links here, though in most cases, it's likely due to my sloppy typing skills. If I'm not mistaken, aren't the POIs also in tandem with the EQ2ui Map mod? Or does that work with the standard maps too? Yasuewho (talk) 02:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::Point of Interest (POI) basically means you get the yellow text that appears when you reach the location. Like if you entered East Freeport (POI) or The Claymore Plaza a yellow message would pop up saying "East Freeport". I'm not sure if the EQ2ui map mods tie into the POI or not but I don't think they do. I haven't really messed around with them the UI mods much besides what I've done myself. Jado818 (talk) 03:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. That sounds like it'd be useful for people looking for Disco XP. I can't help being biased by the way I use the wikia to some degree. For me, grabbing a /loc in a quick and dirty copy/paste has always been easiest. I'm not sure if that holds true for others, but unless a quest needs you to cross a certain point (can't think of one off hand, but know some do) I'll stick with /loc for now. Other Long Distance Travel I think this is another area that can turn into a massive project. There are so many forms of transportation it's mind boggling! Player generated: *Wizard portals *Druid portals *Call of the Hero (Conjy, only in same zone) Single location travel: *Wormhole generators *Gates to particular locations (purchased on Mara) *Worker Sledgemallet (quested - return to Danak Shipyard) In zone travel: *Jin'tu's leaf and blessing (go to Hua Mein village) *Quel'ule Teleport stone and pebble (travel to Quel'ule) Other?: *Pocket Wizard Portal *Pocket Druid Ring *Call of the Veteran (veteran reward) *Tanaan Portal Device (Opens a rift) *Orbs of Reconciliation (travel to ally - limited use charm) This is just a limited list... I'm sure there are many (many, many) more. 19:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Buahaha! I am pacing myself, but I am kinda going that route, mostly by linking a few pages together, actually. These are excallent suggestions for my (often) weary brain, so thanks for adding them here. ::As far as spell-type or gizmo-type travel goes, I may link those near the bottom when my wild maze of house/travel info dots are connected. The goal of this page (at this stage) is to have travel that any class can access, primarily using stationary objects in the world like the globe. The main reason I included horses (even though they are "called" like a spell) is 5 minutes after anyone creates a character, they want to know how to get a "horsie" and the quests for the freebie horse happens by level 20ish if a new player trips over the quest series. Off hand, so I don't get too off track...do you know if we have a "charms that transport" category? If we do, that'd be helpful. ::One page that many additions will go on is a page I updated a short while ago and the related one is House Portal that describes how to make a travel hub using a house. Mind, you I am still putting the polish on it. In other words, if you can think of any quest loot, collection loot or other placeable items (I know the newer portal-painting might be missing) let me know. Yasuewho (talk) 02:29, March 21, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho